Morningmist (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Morningmist moved to Seeking Clan from a fellow Light Clan. Since both of her siblings went to serve the Lightweaver her parents expected the same from her. However she was afraid and ran away. She didn't want to spend her life serving a god no matter how much of an honor it would be. Her parents seeming to understand this allowed her to choose her own path. And the path she chose to follow was to move to a new Clan, but one that wasn't too different from her birthclan. She is ashamed of her fear towards the Lightweaver when she was a hatchling and as a way to overcome her fear towards the deities she's made it her goal to earn an item of tribute from each of the deities during each festival. During the Wavecrest Saturnalia at a wishing well she wished for a clown scroll so that her appearance wasn't so plain (She used to be teased for this). To her surprise the Tidelord granted her wish and she now displays her clown gene proudly. During the Greenskeeper Gathering she bought a set of horns at the Festive Favors shop. Her first Brightshine Jubilee was a special moment for Morningmist. Because of her loyalty to her clan and flight and because of her quest to overcome her fear, she drew the attention of the Lightweaver herself. She was awarded with an Illuminated Sash, signed by the Lightweaver. It's safe to say that this was Morningmist's proudest moment in her life. Since meeting the Lightweaver face to face, she hasn't been so fearful of the deities, but still she decided to continue her quest. Her experience at the Thundercrack Carnival almost made her quit her quest entirely. Her blessing from the Stormcatcher was a new techno look to her skin, but this gift came at a price. It was incredibly painful to Morningmist. That day her veins ran with electricity instead of blood. Her transformation would change her forever. For weeks after Thundercrack she didn't want to speak or move. She didn't like her new look. What's worse, is she grew distant from her little sister, Nightlight, because Nightlight was jealous of her transformation. It was during this time that Morningmist had met Nike, and it was Nike who had convinced Morningmist to continue her quest. Right in time for Flameforger's Festival. Flameforger's went well compared to Thundercrack. She earned a Searing Emblem, which she wears with pride. The Starfall Celebration also helped her restore her faith in the gods. She earned a Companion Comet from the Arcanist. Once again, at the Riot of the Rot, her fears had been rekindled. She had the opportunity to meet the Plaguebringer herself during this festival. Morningmist was so honored that this deity would want to speak with her, that she never saw the blow coming. Plaguebringer had raked her claws into Morningmist's skin, leaving a scar that would stay forever. "If you don't bleed to death first, then you will truly be worthy of me." the goddess said before she flew away. Rockbreakers wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, and she had the opportunity to meet another god this time. The Earthshaker did not say much to her, but gave her shimmering wings as a gift. "To remind you that all dragons are family, and that hidden underneath every dragon is a shining heart, like the gemstones hidden underground." At the Gala she earned a Chillspike collar. She did not get the chance to meet the Icewarden. During the Trickmurk Circus, she was surprised at how pleasant the festival was being a Light dragon. She ended up having a fantastic time, and although she didn't meet the Shadowbinder directly she was gifted with a new gene from her. It was the underbelly gene and was given to her to reveal her shadow tertiary. "As a reminder that all Light dragons still leave shadows." The note said. Finally it was Wind's holiday the Mistral Jamboree. During the Jamboree she found that a little Wind Sprite had taken a liking to her and followed her home. The Wind sprite says her name is Breezy and she loves to talk and explore. At long last she had all eleven of her gifts. Some she wouldn't call gifts at all and others were a pleasant surprise. Overall she is glad she went on her journey. It was both a terror and an honor to meet the gods. She doesn't fear the Lightweaver anymore, but some of the other gods such as Stormcatcher and Plaguebringer it's a different case. She doesn't really trust the gods in general after her journey, but she doesn't regret it. She's glad she was brave enough to do it. Personality A little mischievous. Morning enjoys to cause trouble, but always makes sure not to over step any boundaries. She won't hesitate to challenge authority and can be quite mouthy. She attempts to give off an intimidating vibe, but is too silly and enjoys cracking too many jokes to pull it off. Relationships Nightbane: Adoptive mother. She often disagrees with her mother, but overall has a healthy relationship. Icetip: Adoptive father. Future: Best friend and adoptive sister. She enjoys pranking clanmates with her. Nightlight: Adoptive sister, deceased. Nike: Mate. Morning was the one who asked Nike out, and she has never regretted it. Kiwi: Daughter. It was Morning's idea to raise Kiwi as a daughter. Trivia * Theme song: Requiem- The Get Away Plan * She was a newbie gift from the Light forums * I completely gened her myself * Sexual orientation: LesbianCategory:Light Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Scribe